Hear You Me
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Balthazar flees heaven, he finds himself pretty much human and in the care of, oh god... a human woman. Someone help her? Balthy/OC! R&R?
1. Misguided Angels

**Hear You Me**

_"May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friend_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._"

-Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In)- Jimmy Eat World-

x

Amber yawned as she drove down the darkening street, eyelids growing more and more heavy, but there wasn't any time to rest as she turned into the parking lot of the cafe, steeling herself for the long night ahead of her.

The bright neon blue lights burned her eyes for a moment as she parked up, turning the engine off with a sigh, staring out in silence, thinking-

So much for her night off.

Trust Tina to fall ill and beg to trade shifts.

Amber was too understanding, and she knew that only too well.

She got out the car now, locking it behind her with a click, heading inside where she pulled her coat off, heading behind the bar and tucking it safely away.

_"Amber! You're late! Plates to four and five now!"_

Amber rolled her eyes at that, then sighed, dashing over to the white marble counter and grabbing the certain plates, taking them to the correct tables.

The customers all night just nodded their thanks, minimal tips as per usual-

Just your normal Tuesday night really.

**-HyM-**

When one in the morning came around, the young woman was more than a little relieved and incredibly tired, hardly unable to wait to return home to her bed.

The streets were completely pitch black as she rolled through it, squinting through the dimmed headlights and shadows, trying to discurn the road from the dirt path that she was heading towards.

Amber leaned forwards, turning the radio on to help her perk up a little, taking her eyes of the road for a split second, then tapped her finger in time to the music on the wheel.

Nothing a 30 Seconds To Mars CD couldn't fix.

She hummed along to the music now, rather glad no one could see her- the embarrassment would have made her cringe in horror.

"God... what's with this dark? It's supposed to be freaking July." She grumbled to herself, trying to remind herself that she was living in the outskirts of New York, a usually warm place for this time of year.

Amber felt her eyelids droop a little once more, and she felt them close for a second or two, but when she opened them, swore loudly as a figure appeared in the headlights, motionless on the ground.

A yell echoed through the darkness as the young woman swerved, trying not to tip the car as she stopped, heart hammering and racing against her chest.

Amber looked behind her, seeing the dark clothed figure still lying there, completely still. She reached under her seat now for the cold butt of the gun, pulling it out and taking the safety off, stepping out, her old instincts of being a hunter kicking in.

She stepped forwards carefully until she reached the figure- a man by his build. A foot was extended now as she turned him over onto his back, seeing immediately that there was a deep red stain on his grey shirt, eyes closed and left cheek a little bloody.

"Hello?" Amber asked, crouching down next to him and shaking his shoulder lightly, but he never moved once. She sighed, rolling her eyes, then pulled out her cell phone, calling 911, telling them swiftly the location, hanging up, wondering whether she should stay with him or get out of there.

Knowing her luck, they'd think she'd hurt him.

But as the thoughts crashed through her head, the flashing lights approached and she gave in, swiftly putting her gun away-

At least stay for a bit.

The paramedics got out now, then ran over, one with a bag on his shoulder. They stopped beside the man, one crouching down to the man, putting a hand on his chest, looking to his companion and nodding.

Amber watched in silence, then the one standing just said. "Ok. Let's wrap this up." And that made her frown, watching the paramedic go to pick up the man, so she said in shock.

"What are you doing?"

She was ignored, so Amber scowled, raising a hand. "Excuse me? I think-"

"Just back off." The one standing up snapped, and Amber felt her reach for the gun, but the one who was devoid of injured man over his shoulder raised a hand, smashing her back into her car with a gasp, eyes wide as she saw the men stepping away, their backs to her. Amber looked to the floor, then saw a silver blade lying there, instinct raging through her as she got up and ran over, grabbing the strange blade and ramming it into the mans back, gasping in shock as he exploded with light, collapsing to the floor, the man ontop of him.

"Come on Freak." Amber grinned, raising the blade to the other one who just chuckled, stepping forwards. "This doesn't concern you, little girl. Run along now."

Amber snorted, then stepped forwards so the man was behind her, going. "Uh-uh. Nope. You're no paramedic, I assure you. Hmm... demon?"

The man chuckled, smirking a little. "I'm no abomination."

"Abomination? Hmm... snowman?"

"Shut up you stupid ape." The man snarled, blasting her backwards once more, and Amber snorted as she got up, the blade gone from her hand. "Well, you're not human, I can say that anyway."

"Move." He hissed, and Amber yanked her gun out in a flash, letting it off and hitting him square in the forehead, but he just snarled and started forwards, but then there was a massive blast of white-blue light, and the man was gone.

There was a cough behind her, and Amber turned to see the man awake, but only barely, a hand bloody from something he'd drawn on the side of her cream colored car. He met her eyes for a split second, then collapsed onto his front, not moving once more.

Amber was silent, chest heaving from everything that had happened- what the hell had they been-? They hadn't been demons or ghosts or something... that was a for sure.

She stepped towards him now, looking around for a start in case more were coming.

"Come on, let's get out of here-" Amber muttered, looking for a moment at the symbol he'd drawn in his own blood, sending that monster away. She next to dragged him into the back seat now, slamming the door shut behind her and got in, speeding away from the scene, looking back, feeling uneasy.

What had that all been about-?

**-HyM-**

When Amber returned home, she hauled the man inside the house, dumping him on the sofa, running around and grabbing salt, putting up lines as fast as she could, still feeling more than uneasy.

When the protection was put up, she returned to the man, blood trickling from the wound in his chest. Amber sighed, then went into the kitchen, going under the sink and retrieving a medical kit, going back to the man.

"You have some explaining to do when you wake up." She grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt and cleaning up his wound and stitching it up neatly.

_"Ooh, cold hands."_

Amber jumped a little as the mans lips moved, but his eyes remained closed. He chuckled now, then winced, opening his eyes at last, and Amber saw them to be sky blue.

"Did that dick get blasted?" He asked now, and Amber was silent, then nodded. "If you mean-"

"That's good- oww." He swore, going to sit up, but Amber sighed. "Stay down- don't rip your stitches open."

"I don't need _stitches._" The man scoffed now, doing the buttons on his shirt up with numb hands, wondering why he felt just... awful. Beyond awful- shit awful.

"You do." Amber said quietly, and he snorted, pushing her away and sat up, looking at the girl before him- she had deep midnight hair that came to her shoulders and emerald eyes that looked weary. Her clothes were bloodied, as were his own.

"Oh crap-" he muttered now, rushing to his feet and rubbing at the blood on his clothes and chest, drawing yet more symbols on the door, and Amber hissed, dashing forwards and yanking his hand away, and he just said.

"Do you _want _that dick to come back? Because he will love, I assure you."

"Stop writing on my walls then!"

"How about you shut up? I'm hearing so much blah blah blah! Shush! My head is _pounding!_" The man yelled, finishing off his latest symbol, and Amber scowled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Balthazar, pleasure, etc, etc I'm sure."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Who? Doesn't ring a bell."

He scoffed, glancing back once. "Huh. Should have guessed. Dumbo."

Amber laughed, then pulled out her gun, aiming it at him. Balthazar chuckled, then turned to her, scoffing. "Save me, then shoot me? Now that's a new one." He ignored her, continuing the sigils, and Amber shook her head. "What's going on-? Who are you? What... who-?"

"One question at a time love, _please-!_" He almost yelled, sitting down and closing his eyes, leaning back, feeling so bad. Amber was silent, and he sighed. "Thank you. I don't know... I freaking hate Heaven sometimes."

Amber shook her head, then muttered in confusement. "Wha-? What were those people?"

Balthazar was silent, then he chuckled. "Ok hunter, peace out." He stood back up, and Amber thought he was waiting for something, but then he frowned.

"Now that shouldn't be happening. No, no, freaking _no!_" He yelled, spinning around on the spot, feeling so pissed off and exhausted. Amber cocked her gun and hissed. "What... are you?"

He chuckled, then stepped forwards, yelling in pain as the woman let a round off, hitting him in the arm, blood welling up once more... and he couldn't feel himself healing up.

"What the hell!" He roared, snarling at at her, hissing as his arm twinged painfully. "How about you stop shooting me and I actually manage to talk? Sweet frigging baby Jesus! Pardon my vessels French..."

He sat down with a groan, and Amber sighed, stepping forwards and handing him the bandage that he snatched away, wrapping it up.

"And what are you called? Little Miss Bitch?" He scowled, and she chuckled. "Thank you (!) Amber."

_"Echantee." _He told her, almost sourly. Amber just asked. "What were they? What... are you and those symbols?"

Balthazar was silent, then he sighed, closing his eyes. "They were a pair of Buffy spin offs."

Amber was silent, then looked to the symbols, putting the clues together. "Angel? Really?" She laughed weakly, and he opened an eye. "Well done. Collect two hundred when you pass GO."

She scoffed, then shook her head. "And you?"

"Well... not at the moment." He shrugged, looking increasingly sour.

"At the moment?"

"I'm kinda... juiced out. My blender mixer is open and the orange juice is on the walls." He said, lying back down on the sofa with a light groan, putting a hand on his chest, Amber watching him nod off once more-

Great (!) It was angels now.

What the hell was going to be crashing on her sofa next?

_Well, it's been waaaaaaaay too long since I wrote something Supernatural, and I just literally finished Season Six... so viola! My SPN muse has returned, and I intend on locking and chaining her down! Anyway, I hope you like:) this was inspired by my other story A Reason To Fall, but Balthy this time, and completely different! Reviews very much loved- I'll continue if enough people are interested:) x Nic_


	2. Power Play

The next morning, Amber walked downstairs to find the... angel-? still fast asleep on the sofa. Amber sighed, then went in the airing cupboard and fetched a blanket, covering him over, wondering what the hell was going on.

Angels? In all her years of hunting, she'd never come across one of them... was this even happening?

It was when she was making breakfast that there was a low groan in the other room, and she set down her teaspoon, poking her head around the doorframe to see the man raising a hand to his forehead, groaning again.

"Good morning." Amber just said now, pulling out another cup as she went back into the kitchen, hearing footsteps behind her as he walked in, Amber glancing behind her to see him looking paler than the previous night.

"Tea?" She asked him, and he stopped, frowning a little. "Excuse me? Oh, tea. I'm a tad spaced out at the moment."

Amber chuckled, then passed him the cup, saying. "How does your chest feel?"

He raised a hand to his chest, wincing a little, looking back to her and sighing. "Sore. I don't know... why I'm not healing."

Amber was confused at that, and Balthazar added. "I heal at a rather fast rate."

"Oh..."

"Yep. Now... where am I?"

The girl was silent, then just said. "Oh, outskirts of New York."

"Ah, good... I think." He muttered, then grabbed the tea, going back into the main room with his tea, sitting down on the sofa, feeling as if his Grace had taken one hell of a beating.

Hang on a moment-

Amber was torn- part of her could tell he was in pain, but the other half, her hunter side, wanted to shoot him in the head or something.

Balthazar coughed a little, then just said in annoyance. "I feel... terrible."

"Want some Anacin or something?" Amber asked, and he looked blank, so she elaborated. "Painkillers."

"Oh, hell yes."

She went back into the kitchen and grabbed a few, putting a glass of water and two white tablets into his hand that he took, groaning once more.

"So if you're an angel... why were you lying in the middle of the road and a stab wound in your chest? And on the run?"

Balthazar sighed, then just said. "Nosy aren't you?"

"Says the angel in a hunters house."

The angel in question smirked, then scoffed. "Bring it on then little girl."

Amber was silent, then she laughed. "Hello? I took you in, sewed up your bloody chest and fought of another angel I'm guessing. You bloody owe me mister."

Balthazar smirked a little. "_I_ owe _you?_"

"Yep."

"I'll shoot you."

"And I'll throw this cup of water over you." He just told her, holding the glass up. Amber stepped forwards and grabbed it before he even had chance to react, upturning it over his head, making him yell.

"What the hell you dumb broad-!"

"Says the dick of an angel with a name from the Bible." Amber said smugly, and Balthazar sighed in exasperation, rubbing his hair, trying to get the water out of it and failing.

"So why were you running?" She asked, throwing him the tea towel that he rubbed on his head, saying. "That's none of your business."

"Well could you at least tell me why you've done all these symbols all over my walls then?"

"Protection sweetcheeks." He told her, feeling the tablets start to work, feeling more than a little pissed off-

He was next to human, his powers drained as he fled from Heaven, the weapons along with him. And those very same weapons were still in that hiding spot.

And he was being hunted by that renegade who wanted them... and he was defenseless.

Great (!) Just bloody great (!)

Amber was curious more than anything, then just asked. "So... am I in danger of keeping you here?"

"Keeping me here? Sweet (!) but yes. There's an angel out there who followed me out of Heaven, and he pretty much wants me dead."

"Uh, why? Aren't angels supposed to be like, well, 'heavenly?'"

Now that made him laugh, and he shook his head, hardly able to stop the laughter. "Dear god, you really haven't met angels before, have you? Dicks, the lot of them."

"I know- the ones I have met pretty much have shown me that."

Balthazar smiled sarcastically at that, then sighed, raising a hand to his chest and just saying. "I need to recover my powers."

"So does that mean you're bunking here for longer?"

"Indeed I am." He smirked, finishing his tea and passing her the empty cup. "Ta my dear."

"Call me that again, and the next tea'll end up over your head."

He knew she wasn't joking.

**-HyM-**

As the day wore on, Balthazar knew that Amber was... annoyed and intrigued by his presence. And he was a little weary- this woman was an ex hunter.

And ex hunters could suddenly become hunters again if threatened.

Although, he didn't mean this woman any harm anyway- he'd fled Heaven to come down to earth after the whole Apocalypse palava, grabbing whatever weapons he could get his hands on.

And now he was next to powerless, the only powers he did have left completely useless.

Great (!) All he had protecting himself from the renegade angel was the blood sigils he'd wrote on the wall, protecting the both of them until his powers regenerated.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the girl as she tied her hair back, donning her uniform for the cafe. She turned to him, picking up her car keys. "I have work thank you."

"You can't leave this place... unless you want to find out what torture by an angel is like?"

Amber scoffed, then lowered her hand from the doorhandle. "What the hell-! I need the money! I can't live on freaking air!"

"Well sorry sweetcheeks, but-"

"Fine, whatever." She snapped, more than pissed off, taking off her coat and hanging it back up, knowing what the angel was saying to be true-

She was stuck in this place with this fallen angel for god only knew when...

But actually, maybe not that long...

**-HyM-**

It was nearly one in the morning that Balthazar woke up suddenly on his sofa bed, wondering what the hell that banging was all about.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here-!" He snapped, but then blinked hard as there was a flash of light, and a crack echoed, making him mutter. "Oh crap-" He was up in a flash, dashing upstairs and barging into the bedroom, making the girl yell out, but he clamped a hand over her mouth, the light snapping on.

"Shush-" he muttered, and she nodded, hearing the bangs outside, letting him yank her up and into the wardrobe, Balthazar hissing under his breath.

"This is just embarrassing... hiding in a human wardrobe."

Amber scoffed, saying herself. "Huh. I'm hiding in my own house with an angel who has my bra on his shoulder."

"Wha-? _Argh-! Get it off me-!_"

She just watched in disbelief as he next to jumped out the wardrobe, throwing the piece of fabric aside, rubbing his hands on his jacket, looking almost disgusted.

"Um... Balthy-?" Amber muttered now, looking behind him, and he turned, face blank as he found himself face-to-face with the renegade, going. "Ah. Awkward." Then Amber watched him back up and back into the wardrobe with her, closing the door and going.

"Right. Run when I do."

"Well done Batman (!) He obviously didn't see you come in here (!)" She hissed, shoving him away. Balthazar rolled his eyes, then just said. "He broke the sigils. We're screwed unless we get somewhere else."

"Like where! We run and he'll find us! Now... angel up and do your job you washed up bloody angel!"

He scowled, but knew she spoke the truth, thinking hard, even when the angel outside the door said.

"Right then Balthazar, unless you want Raphael to know that you're still alive, give me the weapons."

"Weapons-?" Amber frowned and he waved a hand for silence, thinking again. If only he _had_ one of those bloody weapons now.

But... he was at half power.

And there was a battery right in front of him.

"Right then sweetcheeks... you want to live?" He asked her, and Amber laughed weakly. "No (!)"

"Then stay... very, very, very bloody still. This is gonna hurt."

"What are you talking abo-? _Argh! What the h-!_" She screamed as he next to rammed his hand into her chest, the light blowing the wardrobe open, sending the renegade crashing backwards into the wall as everything blacked out for Amber...

**-HyM-**

When she woke up, Amber had never felt so very weak in her life.

There was movement next to her, and she turned her head, opening her eyes a little to see the figure stood before her, and she coughed. "What did you do-?"

"Touch your soul." He just told her, and Amber scowled. "You... what-?"

Balthazar leaned forwards, pulling her up into a sitting position on her bed and sighed. "Basically... you're a battery love, and I just got a jolt."

Amber frowned, trying to let it sink in. "So... I powered you up?"

"Yep." He told her, stepping back and putting his hands together as she asked. "So you're an angel now?"

"I always was dumbo."

"You know what I mean." He told her, and Amber frowned. "You still tortured me."

Balthazar inclined his head. "And I apologize for that. But I was saving us both."

"Well goodbye then." She snapped, feeling as if she was going to throw up, getting to her feet and coughed, putting her head against the cool wall, muttering.

"You could have least asked me first."

"Actually, I did."

"Well you didn't tell me you were going to rape my damn soul-! I don't know all this angel mumbo-jumbo. A little warning huh?"

He chuckled at that- feisty girl. He liked it.

He liked her.

"Bye then." Amber muttered now, walking into the bathroom for a glass of water, looking into the mirror at him leaning against the doorframe, watching her as he answered. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

Amber set her glass down with a scowl, turning and going in a snappy voice. "You have your powers back! Out. I don't want to know about bloody angels anymore."

He watched her walk forwards, then stepped to the side to stop her dead, and Amber sighed. "Move please."

"Maybe I don't want to leave just yet. And besides... I'm in your debt. At least let me look after you... oh hell that came out a tad desperate."

Amber felt herself let out a quiet laugh, and he smirked in triumph. "There we go- you like me."

"No I don't. It's a human reaction to laugh when you're nervous."

Balthazar cocked his head a little, then chuckled, remembering the emotions her soul had given off. "You're lonely, aren't you?"

Amber tried to speak, but no words could come out, making her shove past the angel who was smirking at her as he turned, watching her leave.

Then again... maybe he was too...

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews and attention! So here's the next for you all ^_^ hope you like and next up soon enough! Reviews much loved x Nic_


End file.
